Mechanical probe stations can be used to measure properties of semiconductor materials and devices (i.e., samples) under cryogenic conditions. For example, a probe station can be used to physically acquire signals from the internal nodes of a semiconductor device. The probe station utilizes manipulators which allow the precise positioning of thin needles (i.e., probe tips) on the surface of the semiconductor device. If the device is being electrically stimulated, the signal is acquired by the probe station and is displayed on an oscilloscope. The probe station is often used in the failure analysis of semiconductor devices.
For example, probe stations can be used to obtain a series of measurements of a sample (e.g., a semiconductor device) over a range of temperatures, which is known as sweeping the temperature range. In conventional probe stations, due to the temperature expansion and contraction coefficients of its materials, a user is unable to automatically sweep the full scale temperature range of the probe station (e.g., 4.2 K to 475 K) without movement of the probe tip. As a result, the probe tip moves from its intended contact point. The unintended movement of the probe tip can result in problems, such as erroneous measurements from and/or damage to the sample being measured.
Current methods of sweeping a temperature range require the user to manually lift the probe tip from the sample being measured, wait for the desired temperature to stabilize, then re-land the probe tip and re-verify sample contact. This is a tedious and inefficient process, particularly when sweeping a wide temperature range.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need for a probe tip that facilitates automated full or wide scale temperature range sweeps with minimal, if any, displacement of the probe tip.